Always JosefMick Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: Beth's broken up with Mick, and the cats out of the bag as far as Josef's concerned. Written for the 20 established relationships community on Livejournal. Prompt: Surprise. Josef/Mick Slash - Male/Male pairing.


Title: Always

Pairing: Josef/Mick

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Beth's broken up with Mick, and the cats out of the bag as far as Josef's concerned. Written for the 20 established relationships community on Livejournal. Prompt: Surprise.

* * *

"I want the Argentinian shares transferred to my offshore account," Josef paced back and forth in front of a flickering array of computer screens, emphasising his point with a series of determined hand gestures as he barked orders into a cell phone. "Use the compound interest to double up on stocks purchased from the Albright Company. Word on the street has it the CEO is experiencing a few health problems; prices on stock are expected to go through the roof any day now, and I want in on it."

Mick chuckled at Josef's euphemistic turn of phrase. The CEO of Albright was experiencing 'health problems'; no doubt some inexplicable form of severe anaemia bought on by what could only be described as the 'Kostan effect'. Looking around the room Mick found himself furrowing his brow in puzzlement at the constant whispers, and snickers of amusement behind hands covering mouths. It seemed clear he was the butt of some private joke that no one appeared game enough to let him in on.

_We're laughing at you, not with you…_

Mick pushed aside his concerns, and waited for Josef to acknowledge his presence. Ten minutes had already passed as he sat on Josef's leather couch, legs outstretched, and hands clasped behind his head; watching as Josef lock focused himself on the task at hand – making money hand over fist.

"No I'm not jumping the gun, since when have you known me to ever be wrong. I – oof," Josef went sprawling; tripping over Mick's legs before Mick had a chance to warn him 'watch out'.

"I didn't know you were falling for me?" Mick teased as he offered Josef a hand up. The room around him filled with more sounds of amusement - one assistant whispering low to another, muttering something about Mick, and the slowness of realisation.

"Do you find something amusing?" Josef was on his feet then, addressing the room one by one; an ice-cold stare fixed on each man in turn.

The room fell collectively silent, apart from the shuffling of timorous feet, and the occasional nervous cough. Josef waited until he was certain the message had been received, and then summarily dismissed those present with a single snap of his fingers.

"You'll have to teach me how to do that sometime," Mick remarked with a gestured thumb over his shoulder, as he watched Josef's entourage scurrying to obey.

"It's all in the wrist my friend," Josef walked over to the decanter of Scotch sitting on his desk. "Can I get you a drink? Scotch, glass of blood, open vein attached to the arm of a fair maiden?"

"I'll have a double Scotch in a glass of blood, no ice."

"Drowning our sorrows, are we?" Josef raised a questioning eyebrow as he pressed a glass of Whiskey chased blood into Mick's hand, and then poured one of his own.

"Beth left me for Ben Talbot," Mick knocked back his drink in three quick gulps, and placed the glass on the coffee table in front of him with a resounding clink.

Josef circled the rim of his own glass casually with one finger. "Didn't he try and screw you out of receiving an award for taking down that drug ring recently?"

"Yeah," Mick's expression wrinkled with distaste, "he did."

"Sounds like he's about as loyal as Beth then," Josef gestured to the decanter of Scotch, and offered Mick a top up. "Maybe they deserve one another."

"Yeah, maybe." Mick rubbed a weary hand across his forehead, and accepted the fresh drink from Josef's hand. "She's coming over tonight to pick up her stuff."

"And you'd like me to be there for moral support?" Josef pre-empted Mick's question.

"You mind?"

"Of course not," Josef took a sip of Scotch, and tried to look nonplussed. "What time would you like me to arrive?"

"Around seven. I'd better be going," Mick drained the remainder of his drink, and stood up, "And Josef?"

"What?"

Mick smiled his gratitude, "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Josef forced a smile of his own; his fists clenched behind his back…_Patience_.

Mick said his goodbyes then. "Take care, Josef."

"Always."

Outside a group of Josef's assistants gathered near the main entrance to the building; Mick caught the tail end of their conversation.

"…You know we're not going to get any more work done today?"

"Maybe we should consider hiring him out to rival companies…"

"…Yeah, he could close down business just by walking into the place."

"Hire who to close down what?" Mick interrupted the rounds of back slapping, and guffaws.

Josef's assistants exchanged glances, before one of them was pushed forward as the spokesperson, amidst a chorus of spluttering laughter.

"We were just saying we should hire you out to help distract the competition, try and cut down on productivity. We could make a killing."

"I'm sorry?" Mick looked puzzled.

"You mean you've never noticed the effect you have on him?"

Mick shook his head, still unsure what they were getting at. "Effect on who?"

"Josef," emboldened, another assistant stepped forward, "He's pretty head over heels for you, you know…"

"…Yeah, we like it when you pay us a visit," an assistant leaning against the railing of the stairs spoke then, "it means we get to knock off early whilst the boss takes some personal time."

The grin on the man's face, and the facetious raise of an eyebrow let Mick know exactly what was meant by 'personal time'.

Right," Mick gave a snort of disbelief, and began to walk away, a dismissive hand waved over his shoulder. "You guys are crazy."

"Ask him yourself then." The first assistant called after Mick.

Mick turned back briefly, "Maybe I will."

Seven o'clock came, and went. Josef had arrived early. He sat on Mick's couch now; legs kicked out, crossed at the ankles, and tried his best not to listen to Mick arguing with Beth over the telephone.

"Just get here when you can." Mick ended the call with a heavy sigh, and then turned to Josef, "She's been held up at work, something about some files or documents she needs to go over with Talbot." Mick spat Ben Talbot's name with disgust.

"Files and documents," Josef replied with his usual aplomb," is that what they're calling it these days?"

"Can I ask you something?" Looking for a distraction, Mick decided to broach the subject of his earlier conversation outside Josef's office building.

Josef shrugged, and reached for the glass of blood on the table in front of him. "Sure."

"I had an interesting conversation with a few of your offsiders today," Mick tented his fingers, and tapped them thoughtfully against his lips. And then he was leaning forward, hands clasped in lap, and asking Josef straight out. "Are you in love with me?"

Josef sprayed a mouthful of crimson. "Come again?"

Mick repeated the question, slower this time; each word carefully enunciated. He studied the expression on Josef's face. Josef was doing his level best to deny all charges; still Mick had seen Josef's hesitation, noted the way Josef's hands tremored slightly – his disquiet evident.

"It's true, isn't it?" Mick stared at Josef dumbfounded.

Josef averted his eyes for second, and then turned to Mick; an open hand gesture, and smile at the ready. "Surprise."

"Surprise?" Mick's tone of voice shifted incredulous. "Josef, are you kidding me? Come on man, this is serious."

"Very."

Mick shot Josef a look of disapproval. For what seemed like the longest time, neither one of them spoke; each lost in their own private reverie.

It was Mick who broke the quietude. Getting to his feet Mick walked over to where Josef sat, trying to maintain a platonic distance as he took seat alongside, and unleashed a flood of questions - stumbling, tripping over a cascade of vowels and consonants that seemed to pour forth all at once.

There was one question Mick kept coming back to, one small piece of articulation in a sea of verbal chaos.

"How long?"

Josef stared at the glass in his hand, one finger slowly circling the rim. "Sixty five years."

Sixty five years - a drop in time's ocean when you're immortal, an eternity of waiting when love goes unrequited.

"Wow," Mick scrubbed disbelieving hands over his face. And then he was moving closer, gesturing a determined hand. "Why didn't you ever say anything? It's not like we've never been intimate before, you had ample opportunity."

"True," Josef rounded a nonchalant eyebrow, and took a sip of his drink. His laisezz faire attitude belied by the way his left leg shook up and down, tapping out a nervous rhythm on the floor beneath.

Mick placed a hand on Josef's knee, stilling him. "Josef…"

"…be serious. Yeah I got you the first time," Josef nodded his acquiesce and covered Mick's hand with his own. And then he was speaking in earnest, his words delivered with clipped tone imploration. "What would you have had me do, Mick? There's a big difference between a casual fuck to ease tension, and just coming straight out with 'hey, guess what? '. I happen to value our friendship. You know me, I don't take uncalculated risks."

"What about calculated ones?" Mick brushed an absentminded finger down the side of Josef's face.

"Is that what you're doing now is it, taking a calculated risk?" Josef gave a wry smile and reached a hand up to Mick's; his fingers entwined with Mick's own.

"You know that's the second time you've held my hand tonight," Mick remarked in passing, ignoring Josef's question.

"Maybe I'm going for a hat trick," Josef replied

"Third time lucky?"

This time it was Josef's hand brushing Mick's face, his fingers tracing the line of Mick's jaw; Josef cupped Mick's chin, and directed Mick's gaze toward his.

"I don't know? You tell me."

Time seemed to stand still, the air around them silent - save for their exchanges of breath. And then Mick felt himself being drawn forward. Pulled by some inexorable force, lips parting, head tilted now, towards Josef's embrace.

At the last possible moment, Mick withdrew, snapping back reflexively as if he'd been scorched by something very hot, and forbidden.

"I'm sorry," Mick was on his feet then, stammering out a hurried apology, a hand flying up to his mouth, "I can't, alright? This is just…I need time, I need more time."

"Mick, relax," Josef watched as Mick paced and gesticulated in front of him, "I've kept my feelings in check for more than sixty years. I hardly think I'm about to turn around and start pressuring you for a relationship. Besides," Josef cleared his throat, and stood up; the toe of his shoe scuffed along the ground, hands shoved into pockets, "you know what I'm like with commitment. After Sarah…"

"…Yeah, I know," Mick interjected, his own stance mirroring Josef's. "At least Beth and I managed almost ten years before…"

"…things didn't quiet go as planned, did they?"

Mick snorted a mirthless laugh, "No, they didn't."

Mick's gaze focused on Josef's once more, unbidden this time. Searching Josef's expression, brow furrowed with concentration, Mick tried to read the secrets Josef kept hidden from view; everything that lay beneath those carefully crafted layers of cynicism.

Josef was a closed book. In contrast, Mick was sure Josef could see through him like glass. It was how he'd always felt whenever they were together; transparent, open, his own secrets laid bare – readable at a glance. That knowledge both thrilled, and terrified him; which emotion had the upper hand though, Mick couldn't say. Were the tremors that ran along his spine a sign of fear or a precursor to something infinitely more pleasurable?

"I should go," Josef interrupted their impasse, said his goodbyes as he gathered up his jacket, and headed for the door.

"Wait," Mick caught Josef's arm mid-stride, "Please don't leave."

Josef glanced at Mick's hand on his arm, "Give me one good reason why I should stay."

"Because I'm asking you to."

"For how long?" Josef shifted into Mick's space, one hand drawn behind Mick's neck, their foreheads touching, "Until Beth decides to turn up, or are we talking a more permanent arrangement?"

"I don't know; I need…" Mick felt Josef's lips brush against his own; this time he wasn't going to pull away. "Both, I think."

"Both, you think," Josef chuckled darkly. "Don't sound so sure now, Mick."

"I thought you weren't going to pressure me for anything," Mick's tone was a hairs breadth away from disapproval.

"I'm not," Josef answered matter of fact, "the ball's still in your court. You tell me back to off, and I will. Only," Josef leant back in Mick's arms then, a knowing smile etched across his features, "I get the distinct impression you need me right now."

Mick didn't answer. Instead he made a passing remark about Josef's reaction to all this – it wasn't what he'd expected at all.

Josef let go of Mick; watched as Mick sat back down on the couch, his body slumped against the cushions.

"I don't know, man. I just figured you were going to tell me none of it was true." Mick shook his head, fingers stroking across his brow, "All those years. Christ."

"Maybe I just figured the timing was right," Josef straddled Mick's lap, his hands either side of Mick's shoulders. "You know what they say," one eyebrow raised, Josef leant forward, and pressed his mouth against Mick's.

"There's no time like the present?" Mick replied when Josef broke the kiss.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of 'never look a gift horse in the mouth', but that works too."

This time it was Mick who instigated the kiss, moving on impulse, his lips crushed against Josef's own. They had no need of further conversation then; it seemed clear where this was headed. They parted briefly, their breathing ragged, fingers fumbling urgently with buttons, and zippers.

"Here or upstairs?" Josef asked heatedly.

"Here's fine", Mick had been about to say. Instead he found himself interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Mick?" Beth's voice could be heard on the other, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Damn it," Josef gritted his teeth in frustration, "Don't…"

Josef had been about to say 'don't answer it'; Mick was already on his feet.

"You're late," Mick forced a smile as he opened the door for Beth. Take it easy, play it cool – they were all mature adults here.

"I know. I got held up, I'm sorry." Hands raised in placation, Beth pushed passed, and then stopped in her tracks, "Josef-"

"-It's nice to see you again, Beth." Josef walked over to where Mick stood, and drew his arms around Mick's waist - staking claim. He smiled when he realised Mick wasn't going to pull away. On the contrary, Mick seemed to melt into the embrace.

Or maybe he just needed someone to hold him up. Beth took a step backwards, her face couched in disbelief. "The two of you?" their clothes in disarray it was clear Beth was interrupting some sort of planned intimacy, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope," Josef grinned as he looked at Beth point blank.

For the time being Mick remained silent; his eyes downcast, silently praying Josef wouldn't let go. He'd spent all day cultivating an attitude of not caring; the reality of Beth standing in front of him felt a lot different.

Josef held tight, sensing Mick's discomposure.

"Wow," Beth shook her head, a hand covering her mouth, stifling a nervous laugh. "You know I've never quite had someone turn Gay on me after a relationship ended."

"Nine years, Beth," Mick stepped away from Josef's embrace then, his own expression clouded with disappointment. "Nine years, and you still don't get how Vampire society works, do you?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –," Beth looked taken aback. And then she was tilting her head, and furrowing her brow with genuine curiosity. "So what do you call it when two male Vampires have a," Beth gestured to finish her sentence. "You know."

"Relationship?" Josef offered with overtones of exaggerated helpfulness.

"Yeah, that."

"We don't call it anything." Mick replied.

"Yes, it's you humans that seem to want attach labels to everything," Josef followed on, his attention directed towards Mick, "Why is that I wonder?"

"I don't know," Mick's own attention was focused on Beth. "So what exactly are you here to…"

"…my clothes," Beth interjected, "I left some of them upstairs, I need them for work."

"That bra and crotchless panties number not quite cutting it, hey?" Josef grinned drily.

In spite of the awkwardness of the situation, Mick spluttered with laughter at Josef's off the cuff remark.

"I save that for the weekends." Beth didn't miss a beat, the line of her mouth drawn into a disarming smile.

Josef picked up his glass from the table, raised it in a mock toast – well played.

Mick appeared to relax more then, the tension draining from his shoulders; his posture no longer held so stiff. He ushered Beth upstairs, leaving Josef to his own devices.

I'm glad you've found someone," Beth tried to offer the most genuine smile she could muster, as she sorted through piles of clothing.

"I haven't…" Mick held himself in check; the situation with Josef wasn't any of Beth's concern; she'd left him. "Thanks."

"I didn't mean to interrupt any…"  
Mick cut Beth off, and waved a dismissive hand. "It's ok, you didn't. We were just…"

"…Yes, so I noticed." Beth shot Mick a sideways glance, and then grinned; the tip of her nose upturned slightly.

Mick blushed as much as any Vampire could. For a moment the uneasiness between them returned; each one silent, unsure of what to say next. And then they were both talking at once, eager to cover the awkward quiet that had descended.

"We should…"

"I should…"

"…Catch up sometime."

Beth smiled, "I'd like that. Maybe you and Josef could come over one night?"

"Yeah, maybe," hands shoved in pockets then, Mick shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. They both knew the chance of them playing happy couples was remote at best.

Mick ushered Beth back downstairs then; Beth's arms ladened with clothing. They said their goodbyes; Mick watched as Beth gave one final smile, steeped in genuine emotion, and then turned to leave. For a moment he was tempted to reach for her, halt her in her tracks - call her back to him.

"Let her go."

Mick felt Josef's hand on his arm. He turned back to Josef then - fell into his arms, buried his face against the side of Josef's neck, holding tight; listened as Josef whispered reassurances in his ear, caressed the back of Mick's skull; fingers entwined in tendrils of hair, his other hand making circular motions across the small of Mick's back.

Josef, who had always been there for him, Josef, who had been his one constant throughout the years – Mick pressed his lips against Josef's own, the urgency gone this time, replaced by something infinitely deeper.  
_  
Love is patient, love is kind..._

Mick leant back in Josef's arms then, the ghosts of the past gradually fading.

"Can I ask you something?" Mick smiled with curious pretence.

Josef shrugged, and tried to look nonplussed, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Sure."

"Do you love me?"

Josef's own expression softened then, he gave a smile of his own, gentler this time.

"Always."


End file.
